Starry Eyed
by PancakeButterSauce
Summary: Fionna finds herself at the bottom of Prince Gumball's "interest list", or so she thinks. But it all changes when Marshall Lee finds poor Fionna in the middle of the forest, on a dark starry night. (inspired by Ellie Goulding's song: Starry Eyed.) Warning: Lemons at full speed ahead!
1. Chapter 1

"Fionna, YOU'RE BURNING THE CREAM PUFFS!" Prince Gumball exclaimed in panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Fionna yelled frantically across the kitchen.

"Don't worry sugar, I'm on it!" Cake exclaimed as she turned into a bucket.

Fionna grabbed her, filled her with water, and through it in the stove. Prince Gumball plopped down on a chair and sighed.

"Some how you have managed to ignite the flour using the stove , again."

Fionna blushed in embarrassment. How was she supposed to impress Gumball when shes always burn what they baked? Or at least_ tried _to. Plus Cake would never let her live this one down.

"Well," Fionna started while trying to scrape off the ash from the tray, "we still have some uhm, flour! And uhh.. oh some strawberries left! Maybe we could still-"

"Actually I have some research I have to complete," Gumball cut her off. "I'm on the verge of a scientific break through. We could try this again tomorrow thought. Well, farewell human girl." Then Gumball disappeared into the doors of his lab.

Fionna stood still in the kitchen filled with disappointment and heart-break. She sighed, picked up her basket of left-over strawberries, and left with Cake by her side. They stepped outside and the cold wind hit them. But it was a nice breeze. And the sky was full of little twinkling stars with a full moon hovering above them. They both waved good-bye to the Banana Guards. They walked a few steps into the dark forest when Cake started patting Fionna's head like a drum.

"Gah!" Fionna yelped in surprise. "What, the Glob, are you doing Cake.

Cake burst out giggling and wiggling her arms. Fionna was started to get irritated.

"What the flip is so funny!"

" You like him!" Cake said still in her fit of laughter.

Fionna could feel her cheeks along with her ears burn instantly.

"No I don't!" She retorted.

"Whatever you say, pumpkin," Cake said obviously not buying her statement.

Fionna huffed at her but simply did that. She knew what Cake was saying was true. She wanted the to spend some quality time with him but instead ended up bursting the kitchen into flames. Fionna was sure that Gumball didn't see more than a hero in a skirt and started getting glassy eyed.

"Cake you can go ahead, I think all hang here , ya know . Look at stars and junk."

Cake furrowed her eyebrow at this but Fionna gave her a reassuring grin.

"Alright baby, but don't be too late."

"Thanks Cake." Fionna said. She hugged her sister and watched her walked down the forest path until she could no longer see her.

Fionna let a grunt and threw her backpack along with her body on the earthy floor. She was feeling a little depressed and needed some comfort. She just took a long winded sigh and plucked up a strawberry from her wooden basket and sat up.

_Whoosh._

Her strawberry was gone.

"Huh!" she exclaimed . She heard a slurping noise and a gray berry fell to the ground. She pulled out her crystal sword. "Who's there!" she commanded to know. She masked her fear pretty well when she screamed like that.

"Wha-!" She yelped as she suddenly felt to arms wrap around her waist from behind and fly her to the tree-tops. Fionna spit out a couple leaves she had gotten in her mouth on the way up and struggled hard to get out of the grip of the violating hands.

The kidnapper laughed at her feeble attempts to get loose.

"Hey Fee," said a sly voice.

She turned around to see the one and only,

Vampire King.

**First attempt at a multi-chapter. I need reviews to know if I should keep going. Btw there will be lemons up ahead ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let go of me Marshall!"

Fionna threw her arms and legs around as she tried to get out of the vampire's grip. She was now facing him instead of her original behind-the=waist position. Marshall Lee simply laughed.

"You're so cute when you're angry." he said mockingly.

_You have to do this NOW?! When I barely had my heart shattered ? At my most unstable state, YOU'RE TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME?! _

Fionna thought as she was still kicking and punching her attacker.

"Stop Marshall! I mean it!"

"Oh how cute."

" Marshall please."

Marshall lee was about to drop her into a flower bush until she saw her eyes starting to water. He then loosened his grip a little and slowly lowered them into the ground.

"Listen Fee, I didn't mean to- I was just messing with- What I'm trying to say is-"

Fionna suddenly stopped by throwing a berry at him a laughed when it landed in his mouth. The vampire mind was mixed up but he went along with it not wanting to get Fionna upset again and drank the red. Fionna sighed and plopped down to the ground. She swept her blond locks out of her eyes.

" Sorry Marshy-mellow."

The Vampire King grabbed a handful of grass out of the earth and playfully threw it at her. Fionna giggled.

" It's just that I was with Gumball and things just didn't go too well. I nearly burned his kitchen down, again. He probably hates me by now."

Fionna rolled over and rested her cheek on her fist. She went silent for a moment then started playing with the playing with the grass.

" Now he'll never like m-"

"Hey any guy would be lucking as glob to have you!" Marshall interrupted.

Fionna froze and grew a new shade a red she didn't even know existed.

" It's true don't let somebody like gum-wad or anyone else say otherwise." Marshall continued.

Fionna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marshall Lee, a vampire,_ **THEE**_ Vampire King, was telling her she was important. She then snapped back to reality and warmly smiled.

" Thanks Marshy." Fionna said.

Fionna got up and slid on her backpack.

"Wait where are you going!" Marshall Lee bursted out.

" Well Cake told me to be home early and it's getting eve n darker-" Fionna explained.

" Can't you just hang here for a bit..." Marshall asked red a beet. Lucky for him Fionna didn't notice because of the shade of the pine tree he was under. She then set her back pack down and laid next to him.

"OK, for a bit thought," Fionna answered. With that she lightly punched Marshall's arm and gazed up to the stars. She wondered if Gumball had forgiven her by now. Why Marshall wanted her to stay. Why he lifted her up by her waist. Why she liked it... and in her pool of questions she peacefully drifted of into a slumber

Fionna woke up. It was Freezing cold. She wanted to move but was to tired to do so. But, she felt something odd. Chills were running up her stomach, and it wasn't because of the wind. She felt her shirt crumpled up to her bra line and something running up and down her stomach.

Fionna froze as she realized who the wandering hands belonged too.

"M-m-marshy?" she choked out.

The Vampire hands tensed up and whiplashed back to him.

"Oh flip Fionna! I'm so sorry. MY head was all globbed up when I was touching you- No! I wasn't like TOUCHING TOUCHING you! I was just-"

"Do it again," Fionna whispered.

Marshall lee was shocked. He had been waiting to do this forever, but , somehow, he couldn't find the courage to do it.

Fionna grabbed his hand and put it back on her stomach and moved it up and down. Marshall was tense at first. But subtly flowed into it. She gently let go of his hand until Marshall started stroking it on hos on. He could feel goosebumps rise as he invaded her curvy beautiful body. Fionna closed her eyes and let her immortal lover explore her. Fionna came out of her haze when she felt him stop.

She looked up to see what was wrong but Marshall's lips came crashing down on hers. She was surprised at first but eased into it. The vampire got caught off guard as Fionna pushed him down and straddled him. He looked up to her crystal blue eyes. They looked gorgeous in the moonlight. She started tugging on his shirt, He took this hint quickly and piratically ripped it of himself. She lowered herself down to his mouth and started kissing him again.

Marshall slipped his forked tongue into her mouth and started wrestling with hers . Fionna could feel his hand run up her back. He started un-clipping her bra and-

"Fionna! Fionnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She recognized the voices.

It was Cake and Prince Gumball.

Marshall lee quickly turned into a bat and flew off. Fionna sat there. Her hair a mess. Her shirt covered with dirt and all crumpled up. Star struck at what just happened.

"FION-" Cake stopped in her tracks as she saw Fionna sitting by herself. Fionna saw cake had made herself bigger and wondered why, until she saw Gumball on her back. Cake ran to her side and hugged her tightly. "Thank heavens you're ok Fionna." Gumball said, but Fionna ignored him.

"It's okay Cake, I just kinda, dozed off." she said still in a bit of shock.

" You shouldn't be out so late Fionna. You could have been robbed." Gumball continued, but she kept ignoring.

Fionna climbed on Cake's back. They dropped Gumball back at the Candy Kingdom and the whole ride home was silent.

Fionna laid there in her bear skin bed with all kinds of thoughts racing through her mind. It took hours, but she eventually fell into another deep sleep.

**Another chapter will be posted tomorrow. Don't worry. Pure lemons will be posted within the next one or two chapters ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

"Fionna it's time to wake up!"

Fionna groaned and rolled over her bed. On the other side of her she could see Bmo dancing on the treehouse floor blasting it's alarm as loud as it could. From the corner of her eye she could see Cake walk in and smelt her fresh cup of coffee.

"Wake up sugar baby we gotta go to the Candy Kingdom and meet up with Gumball."

Fionna sat up and let out an exhale. She looked to the floor angrily and folded her arms.

"I don't feel like it," she grumpily said.

Cake crossed her arms.

"Fee." she firmly said. " You nearly burned down his whole kitchen. His wallpaper shriveled up and turned to ash. His wooden counter was roasted. Plus he's bummed cause he can't bake anymore."

Fionna stayed quiet for a moment then reluctantly agreed with a groan.

They met up and went to work. Fionna and Gumball put up new bubblegum pink polka-dot wallpaper; Fionna uncomfortably shifted the whole time. While Cake was building a new kitchen table for the prince out of maple-wood.

What seemed like years passed and they finally finished rebuilding the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you Cake and Fionna." Gumball beamed.

Fionna looked down to the ground filling the room with awkward silence until Cake broke it.

"Anytime sugar baby." Cake winked then laughed.

Fionna and Cake walked started walking out the kitchen when Gumball suddenly called out to Fionna,

"Can you stay for a moment Fionna?"

Fionna became furious but hid it well. She was supposed to meet up with Marshall but she supposed a few minutes couldn't hurt.

"Oh uh, sure." Fionna blushed annoyed that all of a sudden Gumball started paying attention to her. "See ya at the tree house in a few. K cake?"

"Actually Fee me and Lord are gonna go to a pumpkin patch and have a picnic. So you'll be the one waiting up for me."

Fionna giggled. "Sure Cake."

When cake was out of her sight Fionna turned around to Gumball standing right in front of her. It was a little to close for comfort...

"Y-yeah Gumball?" Fionna asked.

"Fionna, the other night you were all alone. When Cake and I were traveling through the crystal meadows we had to stop a couple of delinquents who were robbing an orderly woman. I was thinking, what if they robbed you?"

Fionna retorted. "i can take care of myself. Plus all I have to my name is the clothes on back and the pack on it."

"Well," Gumball started , "yes, but you are very beautiful ."

Fionna turned as red as her boiling blood.

Gumball continued, "They could have stolen something very precious and valuable. Something irreplaceable. Something I want first..."

Fionna was suddenly turned around and gripped tightly around her waist. She panicked and tried to get free with all her might, but the more she struggled the tighter his grip got. She could feel the bruises forming on her wrists.

"What are you doing," she choked out, too weak to yell at him.

Gumball ignored her and slipped both her arms into the single grip of his arm while the other wandered up her shirt. With a chilling whisper he continued where he left off.

"Your innocence..."


	4. Chapter 4

(_an: if anyone can guess what this chapter is referencing , get a shout out) _

Fionna went pale. She could hear her heart pounding against her chest.

_What did he just say_

Then, it processed. She went into a frenzy.

"Gumball stop! This isn't funny anymore!" she cried out, trying to wiggle out of his grip. But he held on.

"Fionna stop, you'll just make this harder than this already is," he said a little too calm. "Peppermint maid!" he called out.

To his service, Peppermint maid came in with something long twirly and red in her hands. Fionna couldn't make out what it was through her blurry glassy eyes.

" Pm!" Fionna cried out to the servant. " Help me!" But she ignored her and proceeded to hand Gumball the object in her hand.

_Licorice rope._

Fionna realized what it was. Her heart dropped. She wasn't getting help anytime soon and her adrenaline rose. With one final push she managed to free her waist and make it to the door, but she felt a small yet strong hand hold her back. " I'm sorry Fionna, but I am under orders and cannot let you leave." She heard the maid say. Fionna heard a little sympathy in her voice...

Distracted by her thoughts, she was tackled down to the ground by a pink body. Fionna yelped in pain as she hit the floor. She felt the rope being tied around her two hands. She sobbed because she knew she could now do nothing to stop him. Gumball was straddling Fionna when he finally finished putting in the knot. He then grabbed a pill from his pocket of his rose colored shirt and slipped it into her mouth. Fionna tried to spit it out, but he had his hand over his mouth. She couldn't breathe and was about to pass out and finally decided to swallow. He took off his hand and she gasped for air. Fionna felt so weak and helpless. She was the number one adventurer in Aaa, and now was taken down by a rope and pill. She cried more, but silently this time. She felt paralyzed and accepted, she was going to get raped, by her best friend, and first love...

**(2 hours later)**

Fionna woke up dazed from her experience. She found her elf lying on soft magenta silk sheets. She looked around and recognized this place, but from where. Then it hit her. It was Gumball's bed chamber. She tried to get up but realized her hand were tied to the bed.

She looked down to herself. A strapless, diamond en-crested , carnation dress with a single turquoise jewel in the center cascaded her body.

"Hello my princess." she heard from the shadows. Who emerged from them? Gumball...

"Hope you like it here because you'll be here for a long time." He walked towards the bed and leaned towards Fionna. She became enraged and spit in his face.

" I don't love you Gumball! I never will be your princess. I already have a king!" Fionna exclaimed, finally remembering Marshall-Lee.

Gumball laughed and a smug smirk on his face. " Oh my princess, I don't care about love, I care about making you mine."

With a swift movement he cut the ropes that were binding Fionna and carried her. _Her stomach did little flip flops. his tongues forced itself in her mouth . His hands were everywhere, touching her so roughly_

_Then, BAM, her back was against a cold wall in the bedroom they were in. She knew where this was going and burst in tears again. His kisses were becoming more aggressive. His hand was under her short blue skirt. She trembled when his hands played at her hips. A moan escaped his mouth while tears escaped from her eyes. His breaths were becoming rapid and ragged. She felt him there, ready for her. She heard his low moan when her hand reached its new found destination and was delighted by it. My gods, my gods, was this really happening? Was this moment actually happening right now with her. She sobbed harder. _

_He hoisted her up and took off her blue panties. She cried out in pain as she felt a finger enter her and a smirk against her neck. _

_In_

_Out_

_In _

_Out_

_A wave of guilt crashed on her_

___I'm sorry Marshall. I will be taken by someone who's not you..._


End file.
